


Knotting The Tie

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry's shirt is half-tucked, he's sweating and he can NOT get his tie to tie. He can't concentarte, and he's getting married in ten minutes. If only he could get that bloody tie to tie...then everything might be okay.





	Knotting The Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry. Sadly. 

** Knotting The Tie **

**Or, in this case, tying the knot**

_by takefourmoments_

-

“Bloody, bloody, bloody, bloody…” A young man with messy black hair muttered, pacing back in forth in the same spot. Unknown to him, his white dress shirt was buttoned wrong, being he’d skipped a hole somewhere along the way, and there was sweat drops strolling lazily down his face. Harry Potter was nervous…and it was showing. 

“You shouldn’t say bloody so much.” The tall gangly red head across the room said with a grin. “Luna says it will effect the birth rate of-”

“Ron. Shut it.” Harry cut in glaring at his best friend. “Frankly, I could care less what Luna says at this moment.”

“Hermione disagreed with her.” Ron stated with a frown, as if not hearing him. “Although, I think it could cause you’re unborn child to say the-”

“I don’t care what you have to say either.” Harry said with a loud sigh, blowing out a long breath.

“Well, Mr. Grouch Pants, don’t be so snappy. I was just saying…” Ron let his voice drift away as he turned to face the mirror in front of him. From across the room, Harry watched his best friend begin to tie his tie around his neck. He then looked down at his own maroon and gold tie that hung from his shoulders…

Harry groaned and then sat down in a chair, resting his elbows on his knees and yanking at his hair. Why couldn’t he get the tie to tie? Maybe it was dysfunctional or his fingers weren’t working, because his nerves were shot and he was going crazy and…

He glanced down at his wrist watch. 

…and he was getting married in exactly ten minutes. The nerves in his stomach went wild again and he sighed. 

“Don’t be so nervous, Harry.” Ron said looking at him. “You’re not doing anything but getting married.” 

“Right. Not doing anything…” Harry muttered sarcastically. “I’m too nervous to even tie my tie.” He muttered and Ron looked at him like he was stupid. 

“Even I can do that mate,” Ron commented before pulling his own tie tight. “See?”

Harry looked at Ron’s perfectly tied tie and groaned again. He rolled his neck around in circles, trying to relieve it from the knots that had formed. Then he popped his fingers and exercised his elbows. He stretched his legs and flexed his hands. He began to exercise his feet when he looked up and caught Ron’s eyes. 

“What?” He asked with a small glare.

“Are you preparing to marry my sister? Or preparing to fight her?” Ron muttered, staring at him like he had seven heads. “Look at you mate!” He said waving his hand. “You’re hair's a mess.” Ron held up one finger.

“Always is.” Harry put in.

“You’re shoes aren’t on.” Another finger flashed up.

“They’re all the way over there.” He muttered, looking at the said shoes.

“Your pants legs are too long.” And another.

“I’ll roll them.” Harry retorted.

“You’re tie isn’t tied.” Four fingers now.

“Big deal,” Harry said, his glare intensifying. “I can’t get the bloody thing to-”

“You’re shirt isn’t fully tucked.” A full hand was open.

“-tie, so the stupid thing can stay the way it is,” Harry said over Ron‘s voice. “Stop nagging me.” He grumbled looking down at his shoeless feet.

“Stop nagging you?” Ron asked astonished. “Harry, it’s the day of your wedding…that starts in a few minutes by the way…and you look a bloody mess,” Ron shook his head. “There’s only one thing to do in a situation like this…” Ron said with a sad tone.

“Please don’t say Hermione.” Harry mumbled, sticking his head between his knees. He was beginning to feel a little nauseous.

“I’m going to get Hermione.” Ron said before slipping his arms into his suit jacket and walking out the door. 

“I hate when he gets this way.” Harry muttered into his legs. He lifted his head and let out a breath of air, running his hand through his hair again as he looked around the room. His suit jacket hung over a chair that was sitting in front of a tall mirror. The chair had been placed there incase he began to feel like he was going to faint. Fortunately, he hadn’t.

Yet. 

Not that he would be using the suit jacket on the chair anytime soon. He couldn’t wear the jacket without his tie. It would look tacky.

He glanced down at his still untied tie and sighed, then reached up and grabbed the ends, beginning the process he had done almost every day at school…and now couldn’t seem to get right. The stupid wide end of the tie wouldn’t go through the middle right and then if it did, his mind went blank and he couldn’t think what to do next. As if to prove his thoughts correct, the wide end wouldn’t make it through. Harry clenched his fists on the tie and then yanked it off his neck.

He glared at the maroon and gold tie that now hung from his hands before throwing it on the ground, forcing himself to hold back from stomping on it. Or maybe he just should. He’d feel a whole lot better. Then it would be ruined and he wouldn’t have to wear it. Who needed a tie anyways? He didn’t. Who cared if he went out to his wedding dressed in slacks and an oddly buttoned tee-shirt? He didn’t! But, other’s might. Like Gin. She definitely might care.

Harry pressed his hands into his face and pulled, making the skin under his eyes look like it was drooping.

“You’re not very attractive when you do that.” A low, amused feminine tone said from the doorway. Harry smacked his hands over his eyes, knowing who it was without having to see them. It was the voice of the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. The girl he was due to marry-just the word made him feel nauseous again-in a few minutes.

“Gin!” He said with an astonished voice. “You shouldn’t be in here. It’s our wedding day,” He told her. “Get out.”

“Lovely way to greet your bride-to-be on her said wedding day.” Ginny replied. Harry could hear her heels clicking as she made her way over to him. 

“No, stay back.” He muttered and Ginny huffed.

“Harry. You should be thanking me,” She told him, now directly in front of him. “I came across a red-in-the-face brother of mine on the way here. He was searching frantically for Hermione. I consoled him by saying I would get his wife for him, that he should take a breather,” Harry could hear the smile in her voice. “He thanked me profusely. The prat will get a pretty big shock when he sees Hermione and realizes I came myself.” 

“Right. Because you shouldn’t be here,” Harry asserted. “It’s our wedding day.” He repeated.

“Yes, I know this. You seem to be the one who has forgotten.” She tapped her foot and sighed, and he automatically recognized the foot tapping for what it was. Foot tapping was Ginny’s angry sign. Harry, worried she was really mad, moved his hands and looked at her. She grinned at him and he quickly put his hands back over his eyes. “Made ya look.” She joked.

“Gin. Seriously,” He pleaded. “I don’t wanna jinx our life together.”

“Harry, seriously,” Ginny mocked. “Move you hands and look at me.” Harry shook his head and could almost see Ginny frowning. “Mum and Dad saw each other before their wedding. In fact, Mum told me just the other day they had a mighty fine snog just before it.” She laughed lightly and Harry’s love-sick heart speeding at the sound of it. “And look at Mum and Dad now. Perfectly happy and completely in love.”

“Really?” Harry asked, hesitant to move his hand. 

“Really,” Ginny stated in a promising voice. “Now, look at me.” 

Harry moved his hand and did as she said, his throat going tight at the sight of her. She stood tall, her hair down and wavy, the front pieces braided back with a few flyaway hairs on each side. His gaze traveled down the length of her, his eyes drinking her in. The dress she’d chosen for their wedding was long, flowery, cute, red and simple. It was everything she was, only….in cloth. He grinned before standing. 

“You look beautiful.” He told her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She grinned and leaned her head into his palm.

“And you look a mess.” She said honestly. Harry blinked at her for a few seconds and then his eyes got wide. 

“Bloody hell…” He muttered moving away from her in a panic, his pulse sped up as his nerves jumped and he once again became nervous. “What time is it?” He asked running over to grab his shoes and suit jacket. He quickly placed his feet into the dress shoes and slid the jacket over his arms, then looked up at his fiancée, who was grinning at him with a lazy look. “Well, the time?” He asked feeling rushed. Ginny shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” She pointed to her wrist. “Check your watch, dear.” She commanded and Harry stared at her and then nodded.

“Right,” He looked down and then smiled. “C’mon. We have a minute or so to get out there before it starts.” He waved her over to him, but she stood rooted on the spot. “Gin. C’mon.” He said with a urgent look. Ginny laughed and shook her head. 

“You can’t go anywhere…” She tapped her foot on the ground and Harry looked down. There sat…his tie. He groaned.

“Do I have to wear it?” He asked in a pleading voice.

“Well, no…but…” She faked a pout. “I want you to look perfect.” She bent, the best she could in her dress, at the knees and picked the tie up. “And this tie? It makes you look that way.” She smiled and Harry sighed before slipping his jacket back off, walking over and snatching it from her. He walked over to the mirror and hung the tie around his neck, staring at it in the reflection with disgust. He wasn’t going to be able to do it. He hadn’t been able to moments before and now was absolutely no different. Instead of even trying, he looked over his shoulder at Ginny. 

“We’re going to be late to our own wedding.” He complained.

“They can’t do anything without us.” She joked and Harry frowned, then nodded.

“Guess you’re right.” He muttered and then lifted his hands to his tie. Only to stop at the sound of Ginny’s footsteps. Her hand touched his shoulder as she reached him and he turned to look at her. 

“Let me help you.” She said before moving her hands down his shirt and then beginning to unbutton it. Harry clamped his hands over hers.

“What…What are you doing?” He stumbled over the words, his back going stiff. Ginny gave him a silly look.

“I’m not making a move on you. That‘s for later tonight.” She looked him in the eyes and wagged her eyebrows, a low sound coming from her throat. Harry gave her an odd look.

“Did you just growl at me?” He asked.

“Maybe,” She grinned. “Now, move your hands, I’m trying to fix your shirt.” She pushed his hands off hers and began unbuttoning his shirt again, only to have Harry’s intrusive hands clamp back over hers.

“Stop that.” He mumbled, not looking her in the eyes. 

“Harry. I’m not going to marry you with your shirt tucked only halfway in and buttoned wrong.” She gave him a serious look. “Now, let me finish.” She kept her gaze on him until he looked at her and then sighed, moving his hands. She grinned like it was Christmas and began unbuttoning his shirt again. Only…each button she undid, she undid slower and slower…until she finally stopped, his shirt falling from her hands and coming completely open. His chest, and the odd figure that hadn‘t been there before, was now exposed to the world. 

And Ginny was staring. Harry doubted she could help it. It wasn’t every day that Ginny unbuttoned his shirt and found a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on his chest. Of course, it wasn’t everyday Ginny unbuttoned his shirt either…

Harry looked at her and found her squinting at the design on his chest, her hand moving forward as it to touch it. He whacked at her hand lightly and then pulled his shirt over it, holding the ends tightly. Ginny gasped and looked at him. 

“Hey!” She exclaimed. “What’cha do that for? I was looking.” 

“Yea, but you’ve seen it now and it’s nothing,” he muttered.

“Oh, it was definitely something,” She grinned. “What was it Harry?” She asked rocking her shoulders back and forth.

“Nothing,” he barked. 

“Something,” she retorted. 

“Nothing,” he repeated, hoping she would let it go. 

“All right, all right,” she held her hands in front of her face, letting him have his way. She’d see it later anyway... “Now, put your tie on.” She commanded and Harry turned back to the mirror and stared at the hated thing hung on his neck. Then he looked back to Ginny.

“I…I can’t.” He admitted with a large frown. 

“C’mon Harry,” Ginny frowned also. “You can too. Just let go of the shirt, button it up and then tie your tie.” 

“No, it’s not that.” He muttered, releasing his shirt to prove it. He ignored the fact that Ginny’s eyes darted from his to his chest almost instantly. “I just can’t get the tie to tie.” He grabbed one end of the tie with each hand and looked her in the eye. “I’m…I’m too nervous.” 

Ginny grinned and bit her lip, before walking behind him and placing a hand on the back of his neck. With her free hand, she took one end from him and then leaned up, kissing him on the cheek lightly. Then she turned her head and meet his eyes through the mirror. “Let me help.” 

Harry nodded as Ginny moved back around him, dropping the end of the tie back onto his shoulder. She reached down and un-tucked the small part of his shirt that was tucked in, then straightened the whole dress shirt. Ginny grinned at the dragon before beginning to button his shirt up, and, mind you, she had all the buttons in the right holes. 

“I had trouble with my stockings.” She told him in a soft voice. Harry smiled at the top of her head, knowing perfectly well that she was just saying that to make him feel better. 

Ginny finished buttoning his shirt and pressed a few creases out, then let her hand fall still against his chest, as if touching to tattoo through the cloth of his shirt. “Why’d you get it?” She asked softly.

“Wedding gift.” He said back, just as soft. “But, seems I’ve ruined it now.” 

Ginny grinned up at him. “I love it all the same,” She drew a circle on his chest with one finger. “Let’s get this tie tied, shall we?” Harry nodded and watched as she lifted both ends into her hands. She frowned and then bit her lip. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Well, I’m going to tell you a story. It’s called tying the knot or knotting the tie…it’s how dad taught me to tie a tie.” She gave him an unsure look and he nodded, she smiled slightly. “Hopefully I can get it right…”

“Try.” He urged. All thoughts of time and nervousness seemed to have left him. He couldn’t think about anything but the girl preparing to tie his tie and what she was saying…and wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“Okay. Dad started out by saying that tying the knot is an exciting adventure. It is a wild ride, something that should be taken with thought and care.” She smiled and positioned the tie. “It’s like getting married. First, he said, you start out down hill, far away from the other person.” She pulled the wide end about 12 inches from the narrow end. “Then you’ll feel an odd change of feelings.” She crossed the wide side over the narrow one. “Sort of like a cross.

“This is when the butterflies in your chest really take you for a loop.” She pulled the wide end through the loop between the collar and tie, then brought it back down. “They fly around to the left in another loop,” She put the wide end under the narrow end and then back through the loop. “And you find yourself feeling rather inside out.” The both focused on the tie and noticed it was, indeed, inside out. “But, those little butterflies aren’t done yet. Now they want to go to the right and in one more loop…” She pulled the tie to the right and then back through the loop.

“Then, if the person feels the same,” She slipped the wide end through the loose knot in the front. “then you tie the knot.” She used both hands and pulled the knot up to sit on his collar. “Or, in this case. Knot the tie.” She grinned and sat her hands against his chest. “Like it?”

Harry nodded and then grinned. “I did.” She tiptoed and then kissed his cheek. 

“Good.” She lowered her self back to her feet and tucked his shirt in for him. “Now, slip your jacket back on and you’re all set!” She nodded her head once, as Harry slipped the jacket back on, a small frown on his face. Which put one on Ginny’s. “Harry…what is it?” She asked in a sad voice.

“Nothing, nothing. Just the pre-wedding jitters returning.” He waved it off with a swipe of his hand, as if trying to say it didn’t matter. But, to Ginny it did. Almost as much as a perfect tie. 

“Harry, don’t be nervous. Getting married isn’t something to be nervous about.” She sighed lightly, wanting him to see it the way she did, but the way he was looking at her, told her he night not be able to. She bit her lip. 

“It’s okay Gin,” He smiled. “But, if I have to faint up there, I’ll wait till after I say ‘I do’.” He joked and Ginny frowned. 

“Not funny,” She muttered. “Now, listen. You have to see it the way I do. You have to.” She stomped her foot lightly and Harry laughed shortly at her behavior.

“And how do you see it Gin?” He asked, playing with the tie she had just knotted for him. Her eyes followed his actions and she grinned broadly. 

“I think of it as a wild ride, as a exciting adventure.” She place her hand on his on the tie. “Remember? Dad said knotting the tie was like getting married.” She smiled. “Or tying the knot.” She said referring to the muggle phrase. 

Harry stared at her for a second, her hand over his and his heart racing in his chest from the fluttering nerves in his stomach. The nerves that felt oddly like butterflies…

And if he went with the story, all he had to do now was tie the knot.

Harry laughed and Ginny sighed, relieved. “You understand now?” She asked hopefully and he nodded. Ginny grinned. “See? Your tie was a sign.” She slid her hand down his chest. “Just like this tattoo was…” She wagged her eyebrows again and Harry leaned down to kiss her, just as feet could be heard running to the door.

Hermione and Ron appeared, both looking frantic and slightly angered. At the sight of the bride and groom, they both sighed. 

“There you two are!” Hermione gasped. “Would you guys come on?” She said impatiently and walked over, placing her hands on their backs and gave them both a light shove. “We were about to begin the wedding without you. That or not have one. We had assumed the two of you eloped.”

“Really!” Ron said exasperated, giving Harry a grin. “And thank Merlin you got that tie fixed.” Ron shook his head as they four of them left the dressing room. “Should have seen the guy ‘Mione. Having a bloody heart attack over tying a knot…” 

\- **The End** \- 


End file.
